creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sally.exe Returns
Welcome back... Eines Tages bekam ein Junge namens Lukas ein Paket auf dem kein Absender zu sehen war. Das Paket war sehr komisch gestaltet und mysteriös. Es machte auch komische Geräusche, als er es öffnete. Er fand einen Brief und eine CD. Er guckte sich zuerst den Brief an. Er war voller Blut und man sah nur eine komische und gekrikelte Zeichnung. Es sah aus, wie ein Junge, der verzweifelt und sich danach selbst umbringt. Wer sendete ihm sowas? Lukas schaute sich danach die CD ROM an. Auf der stand drauf „Sally's Adventure''. Lukas freute sich, denn er war ein großer Fan von Sally und der Sonic-Reihe. Er ging sofort nach Hause...'' Good Time To Die Danach schob er die Disk in den PC und es startete ein Spiel. Es war das Spiel Sally. Lukas war ein ziemlich großer Sonic Fan und wunderte sich, warum er dieses Sonic Spiel zu sich nach Hause geschickt bekam. Es war alles ganz normal, bis zum Intro. Denn wenn man am Ende des Intros eine Sekunde genau hinschaute, sah man am Ende einen aufgehängten Sonic, und man hört einen 8-Bit Schrei. Das Level WHY...? startete als erstes. Alles erschien verschwommen, aber man konnte sehen, dass man mit Tails spielte. In dem Level konnte man auch hören wie Menschen weinten und schwer atmeten. Wenn man am Ende des Levels angekommen war, konnte man sehen, wie Sally Sonic mit Haut und Haaren fraß. Danach fing Tails an zu weinen und wollte versuchen vor Sally zu flüchten. Als Sally dann aber Tails sah, ist sie ihm die ganze Zeit hinterhergerannt. Als sie ihn dann geschnappt hat, hat sie ihn auch gefressen. Danach erschien eine Nachricht:' 'GoOD tIMe tO DiE. Als nächstes startete das Level: READY. Alles war kinderfreundlich aufgebaut. Man spielte mit Shadow. Das Level sah ganz normal aus. Es waren sogar Tools in dem Level wie z. B. Rampen oder Blumen. Aber im Laufe der Zeit schien das Level immer roter und dunkler zu werden. Und man hörte wieder Menschen die ganze Zeit schreien. Ganz am Ende war alles voller Blut und Sally stand wie ein Blitz hinter Shadow und schlitzte ihn mit einem Messer von hinten auf und das Blut von Shadow spritzte an den Bildschirm. If I was as happy as you are... Lukas dachte sich nur, was das für ein kranker Irrer sein muss, so ein Spiel zu erfinden. Aber er wollte weiterspielen. Als letztes spielte man das Level IF I WAS AS HAPPY AS YOU ARE. In diesem Level spielte man mit Sonics gekauten Überresten von Sally. Das Level war ganz schwarz. Man konnte nur Sonic sehen. Wenn man immer weiter lief, sah man am Ende nur Sonic und Sally, die auf ihn zuflog. Sally ging langsam auf Sonic zu. Man hörte Sonics Schreie und Sonics Furcht vor Sally, aber er konnte nicht entkommen. Sonic schien bei der Flucht vor Sally noch ein paar Sätze gesagt zu haben wie z. B.: „''Please ... Help Me“ oder „If You won't , the same will happen to you....“. Genau wo er sie dann berührt hat, kam ein ganz unheimliches dunkles Lachen und man sah die Leiche von Sally... Es schellte an der Tür. Lukas konnte es nicht glauben, keiner stand vor ihm als er die Tür öffnete. Niemand, aber es schellte weiter. Auch draußen war keiner. Das Schellen stoppte nicht. Es konnte also nicht das Hausschellen sein. Es muss woanders hergekommen sein, doch woher? Voller Angst rannte Lukas wieder in sein Zimmer. Er guckte sich um, als er 2 ziemlich komische Sachen sah. Seine Wände waren auf einmal blutrot und auf seinem Fenster stand in Blut geschrieben : „I was here, when you weren't - your end“ Was hatte Lukas getan, dass ihm sowas passiert? Nichts! Lukas' Computer ging ohne dass Lukas ihn anschaltete an. Er sah einen Mann, mit einer gruseligen Maske. In seinem Zimmer lagen echte Menschen die um Hilfe riefen und einige, die verbluteten. Es war eine Art Live-Übertragung. Der Mann fing an zu schreien, brachte sich selber um und die Menschen in seinem Zimmer auch. Das Spiel ging weiter. Oben sah Lukas eine Stoppuhr. Sie zeigte 666 Sekunden. Sally war in einem gruseligen Level, in dem es nur von creepy Gesichtern wimmelte. „ Help me!'' “ hörte Lukas eine tiefe Stimme sagen. Das Spiel verpixelte immer mehr, Sally begann zu bluten und die Uhr stoppte. Man sah nur noch ein gruseliges Gesicht, welches immer näher kam und ihm Hintergrund ein Polizeiwagengeräusch. Lukas drehte sich um und hinter ihm stand genau der Mann, den er auch im Live-Chat gesehen hat. Lukas rannte weg und schrie „ Didn't you kill yourself? How can you keep living? (Hast du dich nicht umgebracht, wie kannst du noch weiter leben?) Der Mann sagte nur : „ I am God '' und was danach passierte weiß keiner. Die Eltern von Lukas haben ihn jedenfalls als vermisst gemeldet, 3 Tage. bevor auch sie als vermisst galten...'' THE END Diese Geschichte ist entstanden von: CreepyJosh2002 Idee : FinalFantasyXFan62 Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele